


October 18th: Orgy/Gangbang

by eyesfixedonthesun22



Series: Kinktober [18]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gangbang, Kinktober 2019, Orgy, Sex Club, Smut, Swingers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-23 17:47:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21085349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyesfixedonthesun22/pseuds/eyesfixedonthesun22
Summary: This is my October 18th entry to @ruckystarnes Kinktober writing challenge.





	October 18th: Orgy/Gangbang

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise! I’m participating in Kinktober! I’m going to try to do every day. Because of this, I’m going to be doing drabbles (let me just say that it wasn’t until like last month that I learned that a “true drabble” is only 100 words). I thought it would be fun to do a word challenge on top of a kink challenge!
> 
> Obviously this challenge is all about the smut. SO PLEASE only 18+ readers!!! Specific warnings will be on each days post. Have fun! ;)

“I want to see how many people foam at the mouth to fuck  _ my _ little one,” Tony said stripping you nude and making you strut to the bar. You needn’t flag the bartender, several takers had offers waiting. 

“Look at you, the prize of the entire club.” 

Neon lights pulse synchronized waves in time with the music and your cunt. You’re nearly there. Each gush and pump of cum felt a compliment. In the flurry of bodies you search for his eyes; his praise. 

His permission. 

You cum with a stranger in every hole but  _ his _ name on your lips.


End file.
